ryuketsuekifandomcom-20200213-history
Sash Lilac
Believed to be the last water dragon alive from Avalice, Sash Lilac is known for her unique fighting style of cutting through foes with her twin ponytails, and by defeating an entire dreadnought, saving her homeplanet, and the entire galaxy. She was trained at a young age by the Red Scarves, but left their ranks in order to find her place in life. Although she has grown more reserved throughout her battles, she still has a big heart and will jump at the chance to help her friends. She also loves playing her Dizi, that help anyone and helself calm down in the most tense moments besides sounding great. A curiosity lies on her name. Sash would be the surname, while Lilac is the given name, because this is the chinese name format, where the Family name comes first. ; Combat Type : Offensive (Front Lines), Precise, Melee Only (Except when using an equipment) ; Character personality : Reserved, determined, protective, emotive, friendly, above average intelligence. ; Secret : Psychological trauma after being electrocuted in the past, but survived heavily injured. ; Character Power rating : -S- ; Character Defensive rating : -B- ; Character Offensive rating : -A- ; Character Speed rating : -S- Appearance Lilac is a young Water Dragon, tall like a normal human. She has lilac skin, Purple/Crimson eyes, Violet Hair with twin ponytails that are hard like ropes, a small furry tail and two long horns with sharp tips. She wears a Chinese vest consisting of a Blue leotard, a white yukata, a red sash with a golden string and a flower knot tied to it, Blue gloves, white bracers with red details and Blue boots with pegasus like details. Lilac's earpieces are hearing aids. She has fish fins underneath them, but a genetic defect renders them useless and she's extremely hard-of-hearing if not deaf without her earpieces. Non Casually, Lilac wears a blue Kung Fu suit with golden details on the bottom borders and long sleeve borders, dark blue pants and black shoes with white details. Oftenly she uses this as her Martial arts uniform. Her eyes have a curious behavior depending of the illumination. While her eyes are naturally Purple almost Crimson, they can look full scarlet. If she's in a dark room, and a lantern illumine her face, the eyes start to shine red, and can stay like that for a few minutes, even hours after the lantern being turned away. Lilac confesses this does not make any difference on her vision, not even for temporally night vision. Personality Lilac is a good-spirited, spunky dragon girl and is more then willing to help those in trouble or in need. She is very motivated and refuses to give up under any circumstances, even when the rest of the team doubts the success of their mission. She's also very confident about herself, but never underestimating or belittling the others. She cares deeply about the safety of everyone and the mission, putting herself "in the front lines" and her friends above herself. Lilac can get very angry, but only when pushed to the extreme. When very angry (though very rare), she's uncontrollable and won't stop until get what she wants, even revenge, giving a reason for why sometimes she refers herself as Dragon in the third person. If angry, she have two ways to calm down. One of them is practice the Meditation she learned while was training Martial Arts. The another one is play her Dizi in a calm and silent place. She also can enjoy lovely moments with Carol and Milla to calm herself down, but this last option isn't so effective than the first two ones. Besides all of that, she's kind, friendly and try to be always in a good mood to influence the others to smile as well, even being silly sometimes if necessary. Culture and Behavior Almost all the time, Lilac demonstrate to have a strong Chinese Behavior. She refrains herself from touching, even a handshake, always respecting the personal space (Sometimes giving too much space). Undoubtly she know how to behave in front of Royalties and High Ranked people, always following perfectly the rules of formality in respect of behavior and how to speak in front of such person. But that doesn't mean she's always formal, but quite the opposite. She's casual in a healthy level but not too much casual, not being annoyingly casual, but not being stressing either. Abilities Innate Abilities '''Dragon Physiology: '''Believed to be the last water type dragon, Lilac is a half-breed dragon and has the abilities and physiology of a pure-breed dragon. Superhuman Abilities * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Lilac possesses a high degree of superhuman strength. She is strong enough to crash through metal, wood, and stone with relative ease. As-well as physically overpower robots that could crush a ordinary creature, as-well as physically battling (and defeating) the powerful Brevon. ** '''Superhuman Durability: '''She is vastly resistant to physical damage. She can survive falls from great heights, intense pressure, strikes from beings with superhuman strength, energy blasts, and extreme heat without sustaining injury. However, she is not invulnerable, and sustained extreme damage while being tortured by Brevon. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''She can move, think, and re-act at supernatural speeds. Lilac can move faster than gunfire, out-pace Brevon's most powerful robots, and even dodge multiple blasts from enemy fighters. Lilac is well known for her speed, and can reach the speed of sound with relative ease. She is faster than Carol on her motorcycle and can even catch up to an enemy ship taking flight. However, she's not able to outpace 1.2 Ma (1468 Km/h the Super Sonic Speed) alone, being necessary an external impulse or a slingshot move to be super sonic. * '''Superhuman Endurance: '''Lilac can preform intense physical activity for long periods of time without suffering fatigue. * '''Mid-Air Dash: '''Lilac can preform a high-speed dash in mid-air without the aid of a vehicle. She can use this for short-distance flight at high speeds such as Mach Speed. * '''Hair Manipulation: '''Lilac has the ability to utilize her hair in supernatural methods. ** '''Hair Combat: '''Sash Lilac regularly utilizes her twin ponytails in combat for whip-like and slicing maneuvers. Ki/Ch'i (気 ) usage * '''Healing: '''Lilac can heal injuries from another people by donating her own Ch'i for that. Although she can't heal herself by these means. * '''Maneuvers: '''Using her Ch'i, she can perform maneuvers like the Dragon Boost, Dragon Cyclone and Dragon Wings that can double her speed within Mach Speed limit or start running already in high speed. * '''Bending: '''Still novice to this form of Ch'i usage, she is able to amplify the Ch'i flux and bend water. Highly ineffective in combat though, something that forces her to not use it. * '''Flux Sensitive: '''As result of start meditation sessions, Lilac got the ability to sense strong flux of Ch'i caused by nature, and the lack of flux as well. This also influences on her mood. * '''Ch'i Blocking: '''Soon, Lilac learns that she can block another benders power by blocking their Ch'i using a specific martial arts maneuver mixed with her Ch'i usage. Skills * '''Indomitable Will: '''Sash Lilac has a very strong force of will, completely free of evil or temptation. She can withstand extreme physical torture, and not have her will wavered. Even while being electrocuted with near-fatal voltage, she told Torque not to reveal anything to Brevon. Even Brevon himself said that he believe he could "Hack at her limbs all day" and she would "still find a way to bite back". * '''Master-Level Fighting Skills / Martial Arts: '''She is a master level fighter, being trained and operating with the Red-Scarves. Lilac has won multiple fighting tournaments, and is well-adept in hand-to-hand and super-powered combat. Her skills rival that of Spade's, and she is capable of defeating The Warlord Brevon himself in a one-on-one duel. ** '''Ki/Ch'i (気) usage: '''She learned how to use her own Ch'i to make maneuvers that are impossible for everyone else, like the Dragon Boost and Dragon Cyclone. Those need Ch'i and her speed to be performed. She can also use her Ch'i to heal injures, but only from another people, not being able to heal herself. * '''Leadership: '''Lilac is a naturally born leader, able to inspire others with her charisma, adore, and idealism. She is even capable of turning total strangers, even enemies, into comrades with just her words alone. * '''Intelligence: '''Lilac seems to possess above average intelligence. She was capable of understanding Torque's techno-babble and explaining it. * '''Mental Discipline: '''Lilac also have an incredible mental discipline due to her Martial Arts training, though not perfect, being easily motivated to revenge if very angry. Something that happened after Milla being transformed into a monster by Brevon and defeated by Lilac herself, thinking she died because of the fight. * '''Swimming: '''As a Water Dragon, Lilac is a skilled swimmer. However, a genetic defect prevents her from breathing underwater. Though she can hold her breath underwater for a longer period of time than the others without faint, probably by the same way the whales hold their breath. Attributes Lilac has a strong set of close-range attacks that involve hitting enemies with either her boots, her twin ponytails or with martial arts maneuvers. Her signature move, the Dragon Boost, gives her an instant burst of speed, capable to reach Mach speed in a few seconds, and she has a number of extra abilities that help carry her momentum across a variety of different terrain types. Her main weakness is the lack of a ranged attack, being limited to melee attacks, although this is mitigated somewhat by the Dragon Boost granting her temporary invulnerability. Maneuvers List History Backstory Lilac is an orphan with absolutely no information about her family. Still very young, she joined the street gang known as the Red Scarves. This is where she met Carol and after a brief rivalry, became her best friend. With Carol, she competed in martial arts tournaments for cash prizes on behalf of the Red Scarves, apparently making a significant amount of money from them. It is unknown if this was the extent of her involvement in their activities. What is known, however, is that at some point, gang leader Spade 'crossed a line' that neither Lilac or Carol were willing to go over (hinted to be murder). Feeling the Red Scarves had left them no choice, the two abandoned the gang to go independent. Prior to leaving, an incident occurred between Lilac and Spade, though it is not known if this was linked to Lilac's departure from the gang. What is known is that Lilac feels a degree of guilt about the event, and claims she didn't know what she was doing (a claim that earns her Spade's scorn, hinting that he hasn't forgiven her for the event.) After leaving the gang, both Lilac and Carol became involved in thievery, regularly stealing from the rich during their pilgrimages to the Kingdom Stone. Lilac insist on only stealing from the rich. At some point, she built her own tree house, which would serve as Lilac and Carol's home. Freedom Planet When Lilac completed 15 years old, the energy source of Avalice, the Kingdom Stone, started to fade their strength. With this, an energy crisis started on the three kingdoms, and a war was about to start between them for the last energy within the Stone. While that, a space dreadnought crash landed on Avalice after being attacked above Avalice by the Coalition of Planets. Sooner, Lilac find Torque, one of the Coalition's commanders, being attacked by Shuigang's forces. Selflessly, she rushes out to help Torque. After that, the Kingdom Stone was stolen and Torque's disguise fall and he informs her about Brevon and his plan to steal the Kingdom Stone and double the size of his army and continue his conquest of the universe. Lilac and her friends jumps on this adventure to stop Brevon's plans and retrieve the stone as a neutral party sent by Shang Tu. However, Lilac and her friends were arrested by Shang Tu police after they discover the truth about their past as thieves and members of The Red Scarves, being taken as criminals and spies, not even believing on the evidence brought by Torque, trying to convince Shang Tu about Brevon's invasion. Even escaping right after, Torque was captured by Brevon, and Lilac's friendship with Carol and Milla is put on a test. She went alone to rescue Torque, but she also was captured on her attempt. After that, she was tortured by Brevon to force Torque answer his's questions. Soon, Carol and Milla appear to free Torque and Lilac and escape from Brevon's facility, but they splitted up after escaping, and Lilac was taken back to Shang Tu by their police. She couldn't escape because she was still very weak from the torture. Brought back to Shang Tu, Lilac was informed they examined their evidence, and asked Lilac to make an investigation about another fragment found on Pangu Lagoon that have some kind of connection to their evidence, in exchange of restoring her strength and honor. At the end, it wasn't a fragment, but an entire robot that holds the key to unfold the truth about the dragons that came to Avalice in the past, as well the Kingdom Stone itself. With this new information, it was a priority to stop Brevon's invasion at all costs and retrieve the Kingdom Stone and return it to its place. Soon, Lilac meet back with her friends and they head to Brevon's Dreadnought and kill the power to free the Kingdom Stone. But in the middle of the confusion, Carol and Torque were cornered, and even getting rid of the ambush, Carol had to return back to Avalice with Torque, or she would die. After seeing the scene, Lilac once again run alone to stop Brevon, but she sees Milla very ahead of her. Even running the max she could, she couldn't get there at time to help her to stop Brevon. At the end of the fight, Milla has weakened Brevon and destroyed his Mecha Armor, but then was captured by Brevon, because she wasn't powerful enough to fight him alone. But Lilac finally appeared and in a surprise attack, she freed Milla from Brevon's hands and Unleashed all her rage and power upon Brevon. After the confusion, the dreadnought auto destruct systems was activated, and Lilac escaped from the Dreadnought with Milla, while Brevon escaped heavily injured just like Lilac was after escaping after being tortured, but the Kingdom Stone was shattered with the explosion of the dreadnought. Now in a new form, the Kingdom Stone can be used by everyone in the planet, the Energy Crisis was solved and the war stopped right before really start. Taken as criminals and spies, now Lilac and her friends are taken as heroes, and even Lilac was gifted with a title (DragonBlood), a yukata that now she's always wearing and a dizi flute as gratitude from the Royal Magister. DragonStar Two years later, Lilac meet Kitara and Alyssa, now joining their Action Team to protect not only Avalice, but the entire Galaxy just like Torque did as member of the Chasers. References * Avalice Archives: Sash Lilac, Milla's Adventure Mode * Avatar Wikia: Water Bending, Ch'i Blocking Category:People Category:Major Characters Category:DragonStar Team